Wash Away The Tears
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: Victor is bored, Mortimer is in love, and a new Mutant Club seems like just the place to hang out. When they meet the women of their dreams - it turns into a nightmare. Victor/OC, Toad/OC. For everyone who wanted another Toad centric story, he gets to share the lime-light I made a punny
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is something requested after I did Power of Touch. I love Mortimer as a character so those who like to see some Toad action, this will have lots of that. I have been planning this one for a while, but I just want to tease you all. I know - throwing in a curve ball - but hey I always do.

Xxxxxxx

Victor growled, the crap someone had playing on the jukebox made his ears want to bleed. He was on his third bottle of whiskey and wondering why he even bothered anymore. He glared at his companion, who was scanning the room hungrily.

"None of these bitches are gonna give us the time of day." Victor growled.

"Wait til the DJ starts, this place is wild." Mortimer said.

Victor just shook his head. Why he let the Toad drag him to these places was a mystery, although there had been some epic fucks a time or two, usually some bitch that turned him down, and he caught up with later to take what he wanted anyway.

He downed another glass and a waitress that, in the pre show light looked almost old enough to be his mother dropped another glass and bottle on the table.

"Wait til the good bartender gets here, she makes a killer drink that will knock even you on your ass." Mort said, grinning, his green lips stretched across his green teeth. "She's hot too, never gives me the time of day, but I'd give up Wanda ta fuck her."

That made Victor take notice. Mort had been in love with Wanda for years, if he'd give up on that pipe dream for this bartender, maybe Victor should make that happen.

The place really was getting crowded, making it hard even for Victor to separate the individual scents.

Xxxxxxxx

She pulled on the very short skirt of her very short dress. She couldn't believe her friends talked her into buying it, much less actually wearing it tonight, yes she was retiring at the end of next week, but she never liked clubs. If Sheila could mix drinks like she said she could, it might be worth it. In her ninety three years she'd never been actually drunk.

"Quit pulling on it, you look great." Sheila said. "Kat, I promise, you'll have a great time as long as you follow the rules."

"Yeah, no gun, no badge, no mental rolodex of the FBI most wanted list." That was the other thing bugging her. The new head of Justice didn't like mutants and had pushed her to the point of quitting and giving up her star after thirty five years as the most successful Marshal in the department. "As of next Friday, you are not a cop any more, time to remember how the other half lives."

Sheila was an amphibian, only a class two, more salamander than other amphibian, with the bright reds and oranges in her skin. They'd been roommates and friends since Kat moved to DC, Sheila had been dating one of the Marshals in the DC office until Justice came down and said intimate relationships with mutants was grounds for investigation for moral compromise. Kat, as usual, flaunted the rules, of course if they found out about the rest of her family, living with Sheila was just the tip of the ice-burg

"So do you think this guy will be there?" Kat asked, while they waited for the rest of the group. Sheila insisted that they go in a group, and Kat wasn't arguing, the more people around that she knew the more comfortable she'd be.

"Oh yeah, he'll be there, he's been there every week for six months. He's cute in a green tree frog kinda way." The big draw for this club was the high number of mutants who not only attended events, but worked there as well. Sheila had been talking about this guy at the club for months. One of these days Kat was going to break down and introduce Sheila to her brother, especially if she liked green tree frogs.

"You know if he's wanted for..." Kat started.

"No, tonight you turn it off, I don't want to know if he's wanted, I've already decided he's getting lucky tonight." Sheila said.

Kat just shook her head and tried to decide if she really could do it. She was one of maybe two or three class five ferals in the world, and had spent her whole life, since she was sixteen, trying to do the right thing. Could she just turn it off? Give up trying to save people from the bad guys?

She didn't even know a male in her class range, oh there were rumors, people like Sabretooth and Wolverine, but she still wasn't convinced either of them were real, yeah she'd seen the news stories, but somehow, they'd never crossed into her realm of reality. Sabertooth especially was an urban myth in her mind. After all her years of guarding witnesses and dealing with hit men and bounty hunters, if he existed, she would have crossed paths with him at some point, if he were real. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Her dark chestnut hair flowed in curls across her shoulders and down her back, the short silver rouched dress clung to her body like a second skin, leaving very few details to the imagination. For some reason, tonight, she hoped that urban myths lived. After ninety three years of being the good sister, it was time to let loose.

The door opened and Amy and Teresa came in, dressed to the nines and ready to have a good time. Kat was dragged along, and soon put her reservations behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He watched the door closely. Victor's growling was almost constant, but at least he was tapping his claws on the table in time with the current Zombie song the DJ had playing. He was waiting for the bartender. She worked every Saturday night, and he couldn't stop thinking about her during the week. He was dreaming about her, and he hadn't had this many wet dreams since he was a teenager.

He saw a group of women come in and bit his tongue to keep from licking his eyebrows as he saw the flash of her reddish orange skin. She didn't go behind the bar though, she wasn't in her bartender uniform, and the dress she had on made him drool. The group of women sat at a table across the dance floor from where he and Victor sat. He wasn't really sure he liked that. It was bad enough watching guys hit on her when she was working, but he wasn't sure he'd handle watching her dance with some guy looking to walk on the mutant side.

"Can we leave yet?" Victor growled.

"No, she just got here and isn't working." Mort said.

"You promised me a killer drink."

"Just wait, she may be working a later shift." He hoped so, he didn't want to cause any trouble here, but if he saw anyone grab her they were going to get a flick of his tongue.

He saw her get up, and nearly dropped his jaw. Her dress barely covered anything, and he could feel his pants getting tighter as she walked toward the bar. He watched as she slipped behind, gathered a bunch of bottles and went into the back room. She came back out a few minutes later carrying two huge pitchers and set them behind the bar.

She grabbed four tall glasses and filled them.

"Damn, look at that..." Victor hissed, grabbing Mort's arm, Mort glanced where Victor was pointing and saw the back of a silver dress. The woman had a nice ass, and that would certainly draw Vic's attention.

"In a minute." Mort said.

His beauty put the four glasses on a tray and walked around the bar. She held up one finger at her group and turned and walked toward the table where Mort was sitting. His mouth dried up as he watched her walk slowly, waiting to see where she was going to stop.

"Mort, I think that's a feline feral." Victor said, grabbing his arm and pointing at silver dress again. Mortimer shrugged his hand off his arm.

"That's nice, Vic, buy her a drink." Mort said, as she didn't stop, but kept walking toward him. Shit, she had to be coming to their table.

"Hey, cutie," she said, dropping two drinks on the table. "See if that will get your nerve up to ask me to dance." She turned gracefully and he watched her hips swaying as she walked across the room to her own table. He couldn't take his eyes off her and he downed half the potent drink she'd put in front of him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Victor's growl turned into a purr as he quickly downed half the drink in front of him. Somehow it bypassed his healing factor and went straight to his head. The rest of the drink pushed him past a buzz to actually feeling pretty damned good. He'd barely noticed the woman who'd given them the drinks, he'd been too busy watching the silver dress. Great ass, great tits, and those could not be manicured nails, too sharp by far. Her face had a slightly feline cast, and he watched as she smiled and saw the flash of fangs. She was dragged onto the floor by her friends and as a group they started dancing to the pounding music. Pounding was right, and all of his blood was pounding in rhythm. Her body moved like a cat with extensive martial arts training, and he nearly jumped out of his chair as she bent over, and he caught a glimpse of a matching silver thong. His pants were far past uncomfortably tight. He decided that while it was a turn on to watch her grind on the floor with her girlfriends, he wanted her grinding against him.

"I'm gonna go dance." He told Mort.

"Sure, me too." They both made a beeline for the group in the middle of the floor.

She didn't see him, but he smelled the moment she became aware of him, and he felt even more blood leave his brain. She was aroused by his scent, he'd never really fucked his own kind before, so tonight would be an interesting experience. He could imagine those claws ripping into his back as he pounded into her in time to the music.

He felt her mold her body against his, and his hands gripped her hips as another Zombie song blared from the speakers. He whispered, knowing she'd hear even with the music.

"Keep that up, Darlin, you're givin' me a real good time."

She turned, and lazily put an arm on his shoulder, grinding her hips and chest against his.

"I can't say I've ever had that effect on a man before. I like it." She rolled her hips against him and it took every bit of his control to keep from climaxing right then.

"Then you're definitely around the wrong men." he said leaning in to scent her hair.

He wasn't sure exactly how they ended up in the center of the floor with only one other couple near them. He gripped her waist with one hand as she bowed back her hair brushing the floor as his claws scraped gently down the front of her dress with the other. Her hips were pressed against his as she swung in time to the music then pulled herself back up, and he rocked them both almost to their knees, hips still pressed tight together, the only thing stopping him from being hilt deep inside her was her dress and his jeans.

He usually didn't dance, but somehow, the way her body moved with his was more like sex than dancing, and he was damned good at sex.

Xxxxxxx

Sheila glanced at Kat and the guy she was dancing with, dancing hell, that was as close to fucking as you could get in pubic. Sheila had never seen Kat this loose. That guy sure brought out an animal that only the people Kat had killed had ever seen. Amy brought a round of drinks to the floor and Kat drained half, before the guy, Sheila's frog's friend, grabbed the glass and finished it off.

"Kat, slow down, those are strong."

"I know." The grin on Kat's face was completely feline. For the first time, Sheila started to get a bad feeling about this idea. She felt her dance partner's attention shift from her to the other couple. He stiffened and stopped moving.

"KAT?" Her partner shouted, and grabbed Kat's wrist, trying to pull her away from her dance partner.

"Oh shit, this is a huge, bad, huge bad idea." He said. "Vic, get your perverted stinking hands off ma sister."

"Mort!" Kat looked at him, yanking her wrist away. "Fuck you, I'm ninety-three I can dance with whom I want." Sheila watched Kat grab the other guy's ass. Sheila's dance partner was right, bad idea. Especially when she really looked at the guy and realized who he was.

"What fucking sister?" The guy named Vic said.

"The one ma da and mum raised after she ran away from home." Mort said. Sheila grabbed his hand and put it back on her hip.

"Can we talk about this after the song's over cutie, I really just wanna dance."

"Sheila, get your hands off my baby brother." Kat said.

"Yeah I got that, Kat." Sheila said.

"MORTIMER TOYNBEE get your hands off my roommate." Kat shouted.

"I think we all need to take this off the dance floor." Victor said. He guided Kat back to the table where the guys drinks were.

Sheila groaned. First Kat and Sabretooth, now the guy she'd been hot for, for months, was Toad, and her best friend's brother. How could this get any worse.

XXXXXX

Kat sat in a chair next to Victor. Once she sat down, and the shock of seeing Mort and Sheila dancing like that wore off, she looked at the man who'd woven the spell over her on the dance floor. He was tall, dark close cropped hair, dark grey eyes, thick old fashioned sideburns, neatly trimmed. His body fit against hers perfectly on the dance floor, but now was in a pose of languid disinterest, a pose that she knew was a complete. lie.

She honestly thought he was an urban myth, seeing him in front of her, having his scent in her nose, and having felt his body against hers on the dance floor she, suddenly, looked forward to her retirement. Urban legends were worth exploring.

Mort sat down in a chair and Sheila, after glaring at Kat, sat in his lap. Kat glared at both of them, but a hand on her bare thigh calmed her down. She really needed to get to the bottom of how he could affect her like this.

"Sis, quit glaring." Mort said finally.

"When you get your hand out from underneath Sheila's skirt." She snapped back.

"I'm not tellin Vic ta get his hand off you." Mort snapped back.

"So you two are related?" The growl in his voice set butterflies off in her stomach, so did the sharp claw tips tracing lazy circles on her thigh.

"By adoption." Kat said, relaxing as another round of drinks were set on the table. "I ran away at thirteen, Mort's mom was an old friend of my mother's so I went there."

"Isn't that kinda counter intuitive? Runnin someplace they know ya?" The laughter in his voice sent a delicious chill down her spine.

"Yes and no, my mom met my dad in World War One, he was an American GI, she was French, from a border town, and was pregnant with me before she met him, he didn't know about her British pen pal." She watched his face drain of color so she added. "My real father was a German soldier who raped my mom near the end of the war."

His hand relaxed on her thigh, she'd almost been able to read his thought - that she could be his daughter.

"So Mort's folks adopted you?"

"Yes, legally. My mom died giving birth to her ninth child and my Dad was just glad to get rid of me."

"So you're Mort's big sister?" This time the chuckle was back.

"Yep, his parents took in a lot of mutant kids between the wars, and a lot of us helped with the war efforts in Two."

"Well, now that we have that settled, let's leave the Newt and the Toad to their...pond spawning tadpoles, and...dance." She glanced over at the other couple. She wondered just how far down Sheila's throat his tongue could go, then stopped, she really didn't want to know that much about either of their sex lives.

And speaking of sex lives, she took the hand offered and let him lead her to the door. Sheila could just go to the silo with Mort tonight. Kat had something she was dying to share with the Tom Cat with the Cheshire Cat grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Wash Away The Tears Chapter 2

Again, a short update, enjoy.

The sedan surprised her, as did him opening the door for her. She'd heard all the horror stories about him, and he was being a perfect gentleman. The only indication she had that he wasn't just dropping her off at her place were the raging pheromones assaulting her nose.

She gave him directions, and then leaned back in the expensive leather seat.

He didn't say a word, just turned where she indicated. She opened her purse and pulled out her key chain. Only smell told her just how close he was to losing control, and she wanted that to happen inside the house, not on the porch.

The idea of losing control, and letting her animal run had her skin itching, dying to feel his hands, his claws...she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We're here." She could hear the growl in his voice, as she opened her car door. She slipped the key into the lock, but his hands on her waist made her jump and drop them.

She turned and looked up at him as he grinned; she followed him with her eyes as he knelt to pick up the keys, his face brushing the juncture of her thighs, which caused a deep moan to escape her lips. He stood slowly, keys in his hand and she just leaned back against the door, her knees weak.

"You dropped these." Victor's eyes were teasing her.

"Mmhrmm." Was all she could say. His hand reached past her and he unlocked the door. She backed inside, waiting for the door to close out the world.

He gently shut the door, dropped her keys on the table next to them with exaggerated slowness, either that or she was watching everything in slow motion.

He moved so fast she didn't know what hit her. One second he was dangling her keys from his claw, the next she was over his shoulder and on her way upstairs. Kat didn't even question how he found her room, and questioned even less as she landed in the middle of her bed, the silver dress hanging from his hand. Her black lace bra and silver thong didn't provide her much protection as he stalked across the room.

"Now where were we?" He purred as his hips pressed tightly against hers, her leg wrapped almost involuntarily around one of his as he eased her thighs apart so he could rest firmly against her. He started to move his hips like he had on the dance floor, and she moaned.

"Something like that." Victor whispered, the growl more felt than heard. Her hips matched him, move for move, and she felt her body coming unglued. He wasn't even inside her yet and she was on the verge of an explosive orgasm.

She didn't know where or how his clothes disappeared, but the feeling of him pushing deep into her was the magic bullet. She could hear her voice roaring, but all she could feel was the exquisite sensation of release.

Xxxxxxxx

He roared with her. He'd been so close all night, that her surrender and the feel of her tight around him, adjusting her hips so he was fully seated inside her. He couldn't have stopped the climax if he'd wanted to. Instead he rode the wave, the feeling nearly blinding him.

For a moment he thought he'd backed out, and a glance at the woman below him confirmed it. There was blood on her neck, the copper smell sticking in his throat, a throat that had a strange soreness and stiffness that hadn't been there before. Her lips were covered in blood, and he watched as a single drop glistened between them as it dropped from his chin.

It fell as if in slow motion, and he watched as it landed with a splash on her chest.

"Damn," Kat said with a smile, her fangs glistening against her bloodstained lips, "I never knew I'd like getting bit or biting."

Her eyes were sparkling, no anger, no fear, and he started to relax, which reminded him why he was there in the first place as a slight movement from her sent a bolt of electricity right down his cock and up his spine.

"Looks like we both learned something." Victor grinned, rotating his hips and feeling her muscles clench around him. She leaned up, and the harsh rasp of her tongue on his chin as she licked her blood off nearly set him off again. Instead he grabbed her hips with both hands and started moving. Her head rolled back, and the look in her eyes made him stop breathing for a moment.

Pure feral lust glowed from her eyes, pure need for him to give as good as he'd got, and the challenge that said she could take it. This time he knew when the animal took over; it was accompanied by a sultry growling chuckle that he wanted to remember the rest of his life.

Xxxxxxx

Sheila was surprised by the 'silo'. It was an old ICBM launch facility, but Mortimer had turned it into a home. The entrance was the old emergency exit and it led into a railing that allowed her to look down. Each level of the bunker was connected by stairs and railings that ran the circumference of the missile bay.

He led her down a flight of stairs and into what looked like a suite of rooms.

"This is my level." He said with a grin. "Kat's is two down, and the rest of the family uses the guest level when they visit."

"Wow, I didn't know Kat had anything like this." Sheila said.

"She's half owner." He grinned. She couldn't help the sudden rush of need. She really liked him, and if her panties got any wetter she'd throw him to the ground and rape him right there.

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. She put her purse down on the dresser and reached to unzip the back of her dress. His tongue was faster and she shivered as she felt it moist against her back as the prehensile tip unzipped her dress. She could think of a million things she wanted him to do with that tongue of his. She slipped the dress off her shoulders and it dropped into a puddle at her feet.

"God, you're beautiful." He said after retracting his tongue. She smelled his sudden shyness, and walked over to him.

"Come on, cutie; don't go all noble on me now. I have nothing but purely evil and salacious intentions tonight." Sheila said, licking his ear lobe with her shorter, but still wicked tongue. She could taste the salt of his sweat, and the sweet musk of his pheromones.

Most of her past boyfriends had only been interested in what her tongue could do, anything else was an afterthought. Not him.

His hands were everywhere, and so was his tongue. She eagerly returned the favor as his hips ground against hers. She could feel him, the harsh denim of his pants just making her moan. She didn't know if she took his clothes off or he did, but the moment she felt him slip inside her, she was ready to explode.

Something was holding her back, and, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what. She felt his tongue wrap around her arm and start to squeeze, like a boa constrictor. The pain didn't distract her; instead it seemed to heighten what she was feeling. Her tongue danced around, finally locking down around his arm the same way.

She heard him moan, then she was hit with the absolutely best orgasm she'd ever had. It didn't stop either, and from the noises he was making, it was just as good for him, too.

Xxxxxxxx

He lay there panting. He'd had sex a few times, even with other mutants, but Sheila...he couldn't think, at the moment. He flexed his arms, trying to decide if he wanted food or round five. He noticed the arm she'd squeezed was still sore. He glanced at it, his night vision giving him details even in the pitch black bunker.

There was a band, like an old Indian Burn on his arm, and it hurt. He looked at his sleeping bed partner and saw the same thing on her arm. He remembered at some point tasting blood from her arm and the feeling of triumph and possessiveness when she'd looked up at him with raw need in her eyes, just as he'd felt her tongue rip through the flesh on his arm.

He felt amazing, actually, on top of the world, like nothing could go wrong. That always made him suspicious. He slipped quietly out of bed and into his kitchen. His hearing wasn't quite as acute as Victor's, but he heard something that made him drop the glass of milk he was drinking.

Her heartbeat - last night it had been erratic, almost to the point of stroking out, now it was steady, what startled him was the fact that it was in perfect sync with his. It was like one heart beating in the darkness.

He cleaned up the milk and glass, and looked toward his bedroom door, something happened last night, something more than amazing sex with a woman he'd wanted for months. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was starting to wake up, he could feel it.

What the hell? He could feel her when he concentrated, the feel of his sheets on her bare skin, her nose picking up the smell of the milk, as she started to rouse. Something was up, and he intended to get to the bottom of it.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Moira, you have some explainin' ta do, Sis!"


End file.
